Internal combustion engines may burn a mixture of air and fuel within one or more combustion chambers and produce exhaust gas. Some automotive systems may include an aftertreatment system to provide reduced emissions. However, some aftertreatment systems may require certain temperatures to operate optimally.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved automotive systems, including systems that improve operation of the aftertreatment systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.